The present invention relates to a device and a method for retaining a part in an opening. More particularly, the invention relates to a roll peening device for retaining a part in an opening and the method of retaining a part in an opening related thereto.
A need often exists to maintain two component parts of a mechanism in an assembled relationship. The known devices and methods through which this result is achieved are numerous. Such known mechanisms include: threaded engagement, staking, pressing, adhesion and retention through use of a collateral device such as a retaining ring. In spite of these numerous known methods and their attendant advantages and shortcomings, a seemingly endless quest exists to develop new means of retention. This quest is driven by the fact that newly developed assemblies which include unique component part arrangements or provide unique functions stress the existing portfolio of known means of retention. Often a means of retention that is developed with a particular application in mind is found advantageous in existing applications that had used conventional retaining means that, while adequate, are proven less than optimum once a new means of retention is discovered.
In spite of the past prolific activity in the art of retention, it has been found that a new means of retaining a part within an opening is desirable. This desirability has arisen within the context of anti-lock braking systems for vehicles.
In ABS systems a brake modulator typically comprises a body or a module of a rigid material such as metal with a plurality of internal passageways communicating between open bores in the module. The open bores in the module carry such items as solenoid valves which control the flow of fluid through the passageways of the module. It is desirable that the solenoid valves of the ABS modulator be located in close proximity to one another in the module. Conventionally, solenoids are retained in their individual bores in the module by commonly known means of retention such as retaining rings. This tends to result in somewhat of a costly means of retention for an individual unit with several solenoids.